Wishes
by Windia
Summary: [Completed!]It's been six year, Natsume finally confessed his feeling to Mikan, Mikan is confused. What will be Mikan decision when she is not sure how she feels for him? Will wishes come true, by wishing upon on a star? NXM, RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Wishes**

Disclamier: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. Please RxR!

Chapter 1: A mission and a confession 

Mikan, Natsume and Sumire (all age 16) are sent out to destroy the information stored in the Z organization's computer that they have been collecting about the Alice school which is located at a warehouse. They have successfully destroyed the information and are trying to escape from the warehouse before the computer explodes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warehouse is a quiet when suddenly there is a loud Ka-Boom!

Natsume looked around for the sight of the irritating girl but all he saw is the leftover of the warehouse and the place is quiet without the irritating voice.

Natsume: Oi! Polkadots are you there?

Only silent is his answer.

Natsume thought to himself "Sumire and that baka should have meet up with Narumi now at the front gate so she won't be here.

It is better this way….at least they are now safe. What was I thinking that she will come back and find me…. I think I better go and find them now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got there, he only sees Sumire and Narumi…"where is that Mikan?" He thought to himself.

Sumire: Natsume! Did you see Mikan when you are coming here?

Natsume: ….No.

Narumi: She ran back to the warehouse after getting here with Sumire, saying she is going to find you before the explosion happen.

"Damn!" thought Natsume who immediately ran towards the warehouse to find Mikan.

"That girl! She is always making me worry for her. Before the explosion….Mikan…you better be alive, I am coming to find you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sleepless Night

Please remember to RxR! Thank you!

Mikan where are you? shouted Natsume who is searching desperately for Mikan.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice near the rubber near the old tree. He runs toward the tree and saw Mikan and the heavy weight in his heart falls off when he saw her…alive.

"You are safe! Thank god!" cried Mikan, who is sitting on the ground, when he saw running towards her.

"IDIOT! You should have stay at the front gate" shouted Natsume angrily at Mikan before whacking her head.

"Ouch! You're mean" shouted Mikan, "I was worried that you can't escape from them…there are so many of them after all."

"IDIOT! What if something happens to you?" said Natsume staring at Mikan with his crimson eyes.

"Don't worry, look! I am fine after all" said Mikan laughing off.

It's not funny at all Polkadots grumbled Natsume looking irritated.

"Come on, we got to get back to Narumi sensei and Permy, they must be very worried about us" said Mikan as she turned away from Natsume, facing the road leading to the front gate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Natsume's POV)

Natsume: "I thought that I had lose her when I heard that she went back to find me before the explosion. The light that exist in my darkness….I thought I will never see it again. While I was searching for her, I felt bitter for… I am always denying the truth that I love her. I regretted not telling her when I have so many chances to do so but I always blew it as I am scared of getting rejected by her."

Natsume looked at Mikan who turned her back and is walking away.

"This time…. I will confess to her even if it means that I am going to get rejected by her… I want her…to know my feelings for her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her back, an action that surprised Mikan who asked annoyingly "what is it now?"

Before she received an answer from Natsume who hugged her tightly "N…Natsume?" said a blushed Mikan.

"You better open your ears and listen to what I am going to say, Polkadots…" Natsume said with a serious tone.

"WH…What is it, will you let me go first?" Mikan said "and for goodness sake, my name is Mikan not Polkadots!"

Natsume let Mikan go and she saw him looking seriously at her, "what is it Natsume?" asked a curious Mikan.

"I love you, Sakura Mikan" Natsume replied.

For that moment, Mikan felt as if the lightning had struck onto her and went into a state of shocked. Natsume looked at a shocked Mikan and smiled a little thinking to himself "I finally say it out even thought it is not a good place to confess…" looking at their surrounding full of rubbers, debris and a dying tree that is beside them.

"What should I do now? He is looking at me now; I don't know what to say. Someone come and help me NOW!" thought the blushing Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, they heard Sumire's voice "I found them they are standing beside the tree", "Thx god! You found them. " cried another voice.

"Natsume! Mikan! Are you two ok?" asked a worried Sumire.

"Yeah, we are fine" said Natsume who is walking away "let's go back to school, I want to sleep"

"Ok! Natsume you are still so cool " said Sumire following Natsume.

"Mikan are you ok?" Narumi sensei, who just arrived, asked.

"I am ok, l...let's go back yea!" replied Mikan who is still surprised by what Natsume has said "looks like I am saved" Mikan whispered to herself.

It is already three in the morning when they reached their school. "Have a good rest now, the three of you and enjoy your weekend! Good night everyone" said Narumi sensei before he walks off. "Good night!" Mikan replied.

That night, Natsume who has a hard time sleeping, fell asleep peacefully without any dreams. On the other hand, Mikan who can sleep anywhere and in any position, find herself having a sleepless night and Natsume's confession keeps ringing in her head.

"How am I going to sleep? Damn you, Natsume! It's your entire fault" groaned Mikan. "Ha-ha…" Natsume laughed in his sleep, as if laughing at Mikan's groaning.

What will happen to the two of them now?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Watching over you

The next morning, Mikan was awoken by Hotaru's baka gun.

Baka! Baka! Baka! went Hotaru's gun.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Mikan who fell off her bed and landed flat on the floor. "HOTARU! How could you do that to me!" cried Mikan rubbing her head "It's painful!"

"Mikan-chan, are you ok?" said a worried Yuu.

"Huh? Yuu-chan why are you here too?" asked the puzzled Mikan.

"You are the one who called us to go with you to the Central Town, you idiot" Hotaru said, preparing to deliver her second round of Baka shots on Mikan.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" shouted a horrified Mikan "I totally forgot about it"

Yuu sweatdropped, "Mikan-chan…."

Another round of baka shots is given and the sound of Mikan's shrieking can be heard throughout the whole dormitory. After that, they are on their way to Central Town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hotaru Meanie!" cried Mikan who is nursing the bump on her head.

Hotaru ignored Mikan's cries and proceed to read her book.

"Calm down Mikan-chan, look we are at the Central Town now, let's go and get some food to eat" said Yuu-chan who quickly distracted Mikan from her pain.

"Hey, Hotaru what do you want to eat? All I am thinking of is Howalon!" asked Mikan who has already forgotten all about her pain and clung onto Hotaru.

"This…" said Hotaru, pointing to an expensive restaurant, "You are going to pay for my meal as well…"

"Hotaru! Are you trying to make me go bankrupt again like last month?" staring at her friend.

"Well, who knows…" replied Hotaru coldly.

"Guys, let's head over to the newly opened café. I heard that their food is nice and after that Mikan can buy Howalon too.

"Yeah! Let's go, Howalon I am coming for you" sang Mikan, dragging Hotaru and Yuu towards the new restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they went back to school, Hotaru wanted to work on her invention so she rode on her flying swan to get away from Mikan. As for Yuu, he has to go and help out Narumi sensei. Mikan is left all alone and all her disturbing thoughts are back, so she decided to go to somewhere that is quiet, at the Sakura tree.

"_Sigh. I am all alone. So lonely_!"

"_Wait a minute… will Natsume be there? I don't want to see him now_" blushed Mikan

Mikan took a quick peek around the tree and found no sign of Natsume.

"_Phew, that's lucky. I can get some quiet time here without seeing him_." thought Mikan as she makes herself feel comfortable under the Sakura tree.

"_Now, what should I do? I can't act normal around him…but he acts like nothing had happened_" recalled Mikan, when they are on the way back from their mission.

"_I can't behave like this every time I see him, should I just forget about it and treat it like nothing has happened between us?_" Mikan sigh and look up to the sky "_What a lovely weather…_" After a while, she falls asleep under the tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A guy named Hikaru (who admires Mikan) saw the sleeping Mikan when he was passing by and he walked silently towards Mikan and observed her from a short distance.

"_Seem like she is fast asleep and won't wake up at all, she looks so beautiful_" he thought to himself.

Hikaru looked around and saw no one is around, so he decided to take this opportunity to get even closer to the sleeping Mikan and kiss her.

Before Hikaru can get any closer to Mikan, a wall of fire suddenly appeared that drew a line between Mikan and him.

"W…Who was that" said a startled Hikaru who backed off from the fire.

"What do you think you are doing" asked the person up at the tree.

Hikaru was shocked when he looked up and there, he saw Hyuuga Natsume sitting up at the tree and staring at him.

"No…Nothing, I am not doing a…anything" said the alarming Hikaru.

"Then leave now before I burn you" growled Natsume.

"O…ok" replied Hikaru and he ran off.

"Don't let me see you again, I won't let you off the next time round" said Natsume as he jumped down from the tree and take a look at Mikan who is still sleeping despite the loud noises that is so near to her.

"Boy… She surely can sleep like a pig. I bet she won't wake up even if I burn her hair" whispered Natsume. He turned around and saw Ruka walking towards him.

"Natsume…" said Ruka looking at him.

"You saw what happened just now?" asked Natsume.

"Yea…" replied Ruka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, Mikan woke up and looked around with her sleepy eyes and saw Natsume and Ruka standing in front of her. She immediately jumps up but she can't find any words to say. Natsume looked at her for a second before turning around to whisper something to Ruka. "_What is he_ _saying to Ruka?_" wondered Mikan.

"Don't tell her what happened just now" whispered Natsume as he walked past Ruka.

"Natsume…" whispered back Ruka

"Where are you going, Natsume?" asked the nervous Mikan

"None of your business, Strawberry" replied Natsume without looking back.

"WHAT! YOU PERVENT! You peek at my …..! shouted a furious Mikan who forgot about being nervous.

Natsume stopped in his track and turned around before he smirked at Mikan before he went into the school and closed the door. It end up making Mikan madder and she started stomping her feet and shouting at him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NATSUME!" shouted Mikan shaking her fist.

"Those two…" Ruka sigh and shake his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the third chapter. Please RxR. Thanks and dbzgtfan2004 for your reviews! It means a lot to me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Realization

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"I AM GOING TO CHOP YOU INTO PIECES!"

"YOU MORON, PERVENT FOX, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

'Mikan… he has been gone for quite a while… you can stop shouting already" interrupted Ruka.

"I hate that guy! He must have peeked when I am sleeping" cried Mikan angrily.

"No… I am sure he didn't do it…. Mikan, you are acting weird just now did something happen between you and Natsume?" asked Ruka.

"! Well… You see… Natsume…he confessed to me but I don't know what I should do" said a blushed Mikan.

"…Let's sit down here and talk, shall we?" asked Ruka smiling at Mikan.

Mikan nod her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You see, Ruka… I don't know how to reply to Natsume" said Mikan hugging her legs, "I feel so confused now."

"Mikan, let's put 'how to reply to Natsume' matter aside and think of what I am going to ask you" said Ruka

"What is it?" asked Mikan looking slightly surprised.

"How do you feel about Natsume?" Ruka said, looking at Mikan.

Mikan paused for a while.

"…My feeling for him?" whispered Mikan.

"Yup, Mikan's feeling for Natsume" nodded Ruka looking at the sky that is turning dark.

"I don't know. I hate him for picking on me always but I like him too. He is there when I needed help or when I am feeling down. I like him as a friend." said Mikan.

"Ha-ha" laughed Ruka "Are you sure this is all you feel about him?" asked Ruka "I think it is more than a friend you know"

"More?" asked a confused Mikan

"Have you heard of 'Action speaks louder than words' before?" Ruka question Mikan.

"Yes, I have I am not stupid!" grumbled Mikan.

"Firstly, you may not have notice it but you are always looking for Natsume when he is not there."

"Secondly, there are many people who have confessed with you but you only get confused when Natsume confessed to you."

"Thirdly, you blushed easily when Natsume say your name. Isn't it funny to blush only when Natsume say your name or when he is so close to you, Mikan?" teased Ruka looking at the blushing Mikan.

"I didn't realize it..." said Mikan looking surprised.

"Well, now you know… so your reply to Natsume, I am sure you have found your answer right?" smiled Ruka

"Yes! Thank a lot Ruka" said Mikan smiling. "Do you have someone you like?" Mikan teased Ruka back.

Ruka blushed. "Yea, I have."

"Who is it? Ruka" Mikan asked excitedly.

"..Hotaru" he replied and blushes even more.

"So it is Hotaru!" Mikan smiled "I hope she will find her happiness too, Ruka do your best ok?"

"Thx Mikan, you too!" Ruka said "It's getting late, come on let's go and have our dinner now"

"I am starving already!" groaned Mikan.

"Ha-ha, me too" laughed Ruka.

"Oh there is one more thing I want you to know even though Natsume will kill me but I still want you to know"

"What is it?" asked Mikan

"I don't want you to get the wrong about what happened just now when you are sleeping, you see, Natsume is protecting you from someone who is trying to take advantage of you" explained Ruka

"Someone is trying to take advantage of ME?" said a horrified Mikan

"Yea and it happens that Natsume is sitting up at the tree so he scared the guy away." Ruka smiled at Mikan before walking off.

Mikan felt her heart pounding faster and her face getting hotter.

"_So that is what he is doing… I wonder for how long he has been up at the tree watching over me._"

"Natsume…" whispered Mikan as she clutched her hand and placed it onto her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kind of rushed through this chapter so I do not think it is good. Oh well, finally found the time to update it. RxR! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hanabi Festival**

Narumi: Good Morning Everyone! As you know, this is the first time we are going to have Hanabi Festival which will be organized by the teachers.

Everyone: Hanabi Festival?

Narumi: Yeah! This is the first time the school is going to hold this event. There will be food and games AND not forgetting fireworks!

The noise level in the class raised as everyone started to get excited about Hanabi Festival.

Narumi: So prepare and enjoy yourselves tomorrow! Before I forget, yukata for Hanabi Festive will be send to everyone by today. (wink) so find yourself a date for the firework! Got to go, Jaa.

As usual Mikan is excited for tomorrow's Hanabi Festival.

"Hotaru! Did you hear that?" said Mikan

"I'm not deaf…" replied Hotaru

"Let's enjoy ourselves tomorrow!!" said Mikan who rushed over to hug Hotaru

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

Mikan shrieked

"Act like a 16 years old kid you idiot, don't come near me"

"HOTARU! Heartless" cried Mikan

"Oh my goodness! Please don't fight anymore Mikan, Hotaru!" said Yuu

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Mikan

Yuu ran over to stop Hotaru from trying her new exterminator invention on Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Natsume and Ruka POV)

"Find a date hm….maybe I should" thought Natsume who took a peek at Mikan whom is getting exterminated by Hotaru.

"Should I ask Hotaru to be my date…" wondered Ruka looking at Hotaru whom is testing out her new invention again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Erm…N…Natsume" stammered Mikan (who survived Hotaru's inventions)

"Hum…" replied Natsume calmly, though inside he is surprised by Mikan since he is busy thinking about whether he should ask Mikan out for tomorrow's date.

"I…"

"Spill it out" said Natsume who is getting impatient.

The nervous Mikan tried again to ask Natsume out for the date but failed.

Natsume who is pretty irritated, set fire on Mikan's uniform.

"Y-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT NATUSME! HOTARU, HELP ME!!" cried Mikan.

Natsume smirked.

"Use your Alice, Baka" said Hotaru coldly.

"Oh, I forgot! Thanks Hotaru" cried Mikan who went to hug Hotaru tightly.

The whole class was surprised when Hotaru did not shoot Mikan.

"Don't you have something to say, polka dots?" called out Natsume.

Mikan, who finally let go of Hotaru, turned around and stared at Natsume angrily and said "I have NOTHING to say to you anymore" before going back to her seat as Jinno sensei entered the class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mikan and Natsume POV)

"What is it that she wants to tell me? I will ask her again later…" thought Natsume who is not listening to Jinno's teaching.

"Why did I fall for a guy like him!? His confession… was it just a joke?" thought Mikan angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school at the corridor

"Hey Polka-dots, what did you want to tell me just now?"

"……."

"Oi, I am talking to you idiot"

"I told you I have nothing to tell you"

"Spill it out before I burn your hair this time round"

"Go ahead, I will nullify your fire"

Natsume pulled Mikan.

"I wanted to ask you-"

"Let go of me!" Mikan shouted angrily at Natsume and struggled out of Natsume's grip before running off, crying.

"…" Natsume, who is stunned by Mikan's outburst, watched her figure becoming smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

"I am such an idiot…" said Natsume angrily to himself and punched the wall.

"…I didn't mean to make you cry"

"Not like this… Mikan" whispered Natsume bitterly, closing his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukata: summer kimono

Hanabi: firework

So sorry!! I didn't update for so long. There are 2 more chapters to go before this story ends. Watashi wa ganbatte masu! Once again, thanks for all your reviews. Sankyuu!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Starry Night**

The canteen sounds so lively unlike other days, as students are all excited about tomorrow's Hanabi Festival.

"Argh! I am going, Ruka" said an annoyed Natsume

"Where are you going Natsume?"

"To get some fresh air. It's too hot and stuffy here." Grumbled Natsume.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At the North Forest-

"_Let go of me!!" (Flashback)_

"Mikan…" thought Natsume now lying under the tree in the North forest.

"Ah, found you" said Ruka walking toward the tree and sat before Natsume.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then someone started to speak through the school radio system

"_Konbawa! I am Narumi sensei who is in-charge of today's radio dedications (Heart).Before I continue, I hope Natsume-kun will listening to it too… if not it will be kind of anyone to inform him what I had said ne! I had chosen you to take part in tomorrow's singing contest so… all the best to you! (Heart) OK, now let's go on with our dedications. These songs will be played and the last song will be "Wishes" Enjoy! (Heart) "_

-While the songs are playing-

"Nee, Narumi-sensei why didn't you tell Natsume this when you are in the classroom in the morning?" asked the club members currently in the room.

"Because I don't want to die so early, you know. I still have a lot of things I want to do in my life" replied Narumi.

"???"

Just then a loud explosion can be heard from the north forest and triggered the school fire alarm.

"Iya… see this is what I mean. (Heart)"

Everyone sweatdrop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that Narumi!" shouted Natsume angrily after releasing his alice in the forest.

"Calm down, Natsume" said a panic Ruka who is still hiding behind the burnt tree, "still, he has become pretty clever to announce it through the school system instead of telling you face to face..."

"Argh, I'm not in the mood to care about it…" Natsume groaned before moving to another tree that is not burned and sat down.

"Natsume…" said Ruka looking worried at his best friend before followed him and sat beside him.

Neither of them says anything, just sat there quietly listening to the songs played by the Radio Club while looking at the evening sky…

_I looked in the sky and there I saw a star shining so bright above  
I closed my eyes and wished upon the star that I would fine true love  
Someone who needed me  
Someone to share my life  
For a love that would be true  
I would wait forever  
So...no...matter how long it may be  
I will be waiting  
One star-brighter than the others  
Two Hearts-beating for each other  
I believe wishes really come true  
Love at first sight I knew it from the moment when you said hello  
I hoped you felt it too, but we both so shy-how was I to know  
when you reached for my hand  
I knew you were the one _

You just have to dream  
Nothing's as bad as it seems  
to be...believe me  
Someone's waiting for you to try  
There in the sky  
One star-brighter than the others  
Two Hearts-beating for each other  
You will see wishes really come true  
You can't stop believing-wishes do come true  
You gotta believe me (wish on a star) wishes do come true...

The song ended and silent is back again between the two guys.

"Hey Natsume, do you believe that wishes will come true?" asked Ruka looking at the sky.

"hum… I don't know"

"Want to give it a try? Wish upon a star" smiled Ruka.

"That is girl's stuff, Ruka…" Natsume replied in a dull voice

"Ah, you don't to try it! I dare you Scary-cat."

'Fine! I will do it and YOU'LL do it as well." Natsume snapped.

"Ha-Ha, no problem as long as YOU dares to do it" giggled Ruka before adding on "so what are you going to wish for?"

"…Secret."

"Come on tell me, Natsume. If you tell me yours, I will tell you mine"

"Hell no, let's goes back now" Natsume replied

Ruka laughed before following Natsume back to the dormitory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock knock_

"Hotaru, can I come in?" asked Mikan

_Door opened_

Mikan entered and saw Hotaru using her computer to work on her new invention so she decided to sit quietly on Hotaru's bed and went deep into her thoughts. As Mikan return back to reality, she found herself flying and the next thing she knows, she slammed onto the wall.

"OUCH!"

"Finally your soul is back into your body…" said Hotaru while she cleans her Baka gun.

"Hotaru-! Can't you just call me like normal people does" cried Mikan rubbing her face.

"I tried… I had been calling you for the past 10 minutes and you sat there like a statue" replied Hotaru looking annoyed and added on "what's bothering you spacing out like this."

Mikan paused for a while before telling Hotaru everything that is bothering her.

Mikan ended her talk and asked Hotaru "What should I do?"

"So you are unsure of his confession whether if it is true or not" said Hotaru packing up her tools in her room.

"Yes…" replied Mikan who started to mess up Hotaru's bed by rolling on it back and forth

"Stop it if you still value your life". Hotaru pointed her new model of baka gun at Mikan dangerously.

"Don't- Don't do it, Hotaru!" whimpered Mikan, tidying up the bed quicky before deciding that she should sit on the floor instead.

"Back to topic" said Hotaru and added on "You want to know if he really like you, doesn't you?"

"Yea…"

"Easy, just confess to him. You will know his answer" stated Hotaru plainly.

"WHAT!?" shouted Mikan who was horrified.

"This is the fastest way, you know"

"But…"

"Mikan… it's not like you to be so hesitating"

"…"

"Well, you decide for yourself. It's getting late already. You can stay here for tonight but not on my bed" said Hotaru as she lay down onto her bed.

"Ok…" Mikan said as she went back to her own thoughts.

"_Hotaru is right. It is the fastest way to know instead of just sitting here and dwell on it. Maybe tomorrow is a good time to tell him…" _

"_I may get rejected but… it doesn't matter anymore. I just want to tell him how I feel for him."_

And for that, Mikan finally makes up her mind to tell Natsume.

"_Guess it's time to sleep, Hotaru said that I can sleep here tonight…but not on her bed"_ smiled Mikan standing up before stopped smiling.

"Wait a minute, then where am I going to sleep? Hotaru?" asked Mikan who turned around to look at Hotaru, who had already fell asleep.

"_OH NO!!!!!!!!!"_ thought Mikan.

"I guess… I have to sleep on the carpet" cried Mikan to herself.

"I wonder if I can get a good sleep" said Mikan as she lay down on the carpet.

And… in the dark, Hotaru rolled over to face the wall and smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Credit goes to lyricz for the song lyric. The next chapter will be last! Sorry for all the grammer mistakes.

Thanks for all the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Wishes do come true**

"…Damn Narumi, you are going get it from me when I see you again!" Natsume cursed in his head.

"Welcome everyone to the Singing Competition! I hope you will enjoy yourselves tonight. Let's begin!" said the Announcer.

"NATSUME-!" screamed the fan club girls.

Natsume continued to curse and swear at Narumi in his head as he recalled this morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Flashback-

_Knock knock_

Natsume paused and decided not to open the door since he knows that it can't be someone he knows.

A letter is slipped in through the door gap.

"_A letter?"_

Natsume picked up and opened the letter to read its content.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Natsume

I would like to remind you about your singing competition which will be held later at the Central Town.

Lots n Lots of Love

Narumi

P.S: Marks will be counted into your music test since you did not turn up for the test. So if you don't go you will fail your music test, you know Natsume-kun (hearts).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reading, Natsume crushed the letter before burning it up. Not wanting to see it ever again.

"Damn it! Has Imai taught that gay how to blackmail!?"

-End of flashback-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After waiting for a long time, it is finally Natsume's turn to perform. As he walked up to the stage, the noise level gets higher. Natsume took a deep breathe and starts singing.

_I never really feel quite right_

_I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong_

_Every time I look at you, you seem so alive_

_Tell me how did you do it, walk me through it_

_I'm following every footstep_

_Baby on your own you take a cautious step_

_Do you wanna give it up?_

_But all I want is for you to shine_

_Shine down on me_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

_I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right_

_And I act like I don't know why_

_I guess a reaction is all I was looking for_

_You looked through me, you really knew me like no one has ever looked before_

_Baby on your own you take a cautious step_

_Do you wanna give it up?_

_But all I want is for you to shine_

_Shine down on me_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

_I know, I know, girl you got something_

_Shine (shine it onto me)_

_Shine down on me (I wanna feel it)_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

_Baby on your own you take a cautious step_

_Do you wanna give it up?_

_But all I want is for you to shine_

_Shine down on me (just show me something)_

_Shine on this life that's burning out (you give me something that I never know)_

_Shine (it gonna kill me if you give something away)_

_Shine yeah- (I wanna know what's going on in your mind)_

_Shine on this life that's burning out_

He is not aware that somewhere in the crowd (some fan girls fainted), Mikan is there watching him with Hotaru who is busying filming away.

"Wow, Natsume can sing quite well and the song is nice. It sounds like he is singing about somebody, don't you think so?" Mikan said to Hotaru.

"_Idiot is the only way I can describe Mikan now… It is so obvious that Natsume is singing about YOU!"_ thought Hotaru.

"… No comment, come on let's go" replied Hotaru

"The competition is not over yet, where are we going?"

"To get Hyuuga…you want to tell him something don't you?" said Hotaru

"AA-! W-Wait a minute, Hotaru!! I- I am NERVOUS" cried Mikan tensely

"He's coming down, let's go" Hotaru ignored whatever Mikan had said and dragged Mikan towards Natsume.

"NO NO NO NO!!!!!!" shouted Mikan struggling to get out of Hotaru's grip but failed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sigh, what should I do now? Ruka said that he has something to do. I think I will go back to the dormitory. There is no point attending this boring festival…" _thought Natsume as he walked down the stage, flipping through his manga.

Just then he sensed someone is blocking his path and he stopped reading at his manga and looked up and saw Imai. Also behind her is Mikan who is looking tense.

"I am sure you have nothing to do already so I am going to throw this idiot here with you. I am going to work on my new invention so you are going to accompany her because I don't want her to disturb me" said Hotaru coldly.

"…" Natsume did not bother to reply her since he knows that there is no point rejecting Imai's 'request' since she will blackmail him again.

"Now… let go of my hand you idiot" said Hotaru and shoot Mikan with her Baka gun.

"Don't leave me alone-! HOOOTAAARUUUUU!!" wailed Mikan.

"_Geez, I think I frighten her too much? But she looks pretty in her yukata"_ thought Natsume looking at the two girls arguing.

"Fine…if I go with you two, then you will have to pay me 5000 rabbits for this morning" said Hotaru

"WHAT!!" shouted Mikan.

"This is for asking me for advice and a fine for sleeping on my bed this morning. Not including another 3000 rabbits if you want me to tag along."

"But…but I remembered I slept on the carpet!"

"You sleepwalked and kept saying something about feeling cold before laying down onto my bed" said Hotaru coldly.

"…… Ok, I will just go with Natsume. Heartless Hotaru!!!" wailed Mikan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its 6 o'clock, Natsume and Mikan had spent almost an hour in silent even though the whole place is busted with music and people.

"_How am I going to break the silent, this is driving me nuts"_ thought Natsume.

Just then, they came across a stall, something caught Natsume's eyes and he stopped before deciding to buy it. Mikan didn't notice so when she turned around to look at Natsume, she didn't see him and thought that he is gone.

"_It seems like he is gone… I guess I mean nothing to him after all…"_ thought Mikan as she feels her eyes slowly overflowing with tears.

"Hey pretty girl, are you alone? Wanna to join us? We are going to have a lot of fun." asked a group of guys.

"N-No thanks" said Mikan who quickly wiped her tears away.

'Come on, it's going to be fun" said one of the guy who is about to grab her arms.

Out of a sudden, flame appeared and the guy burnt his hands and the rest of his friends.

"AH!!!!!" WHAT THE HECK!!"

"What do you think you are doing?"

Mikan followed the direction of the voice and saw Natsume standing there looking very annoyed.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried out in surprise

"Get the hell out of here!" said Natsume staring hard at the group of guys

Without saying a word, they ran for their lives and disappeared into the crowd.

"Natsume…" said Mikan who started crying.

"Oi! Oi!" said Natsume feeling anxious

Mikan did not reply him but she quickly wipe her tears away. Just when she was about to speak out, Natsume pushed a box into her hands.

"What is this?" asked Mikan shaking the box lightly before opening it up.

"Ah! HOWALON!!!" shouted Mikan in delight

"_Phew, this will do the trick. At least she is back to normal now"_ thought Natsume looking at Mikan who is smiling happily.

"Thanks a lot, Natsume! Eat it too!" said Mikan who pushed the box toward Natsume as well.

_Announcer: A good evening to all of you, I hope you have enjoyed yourself so far! The next event will be the one everyone is looking forward to, it's the firework! It will be held at the Town Central at 7pm so hurry up if you don't want to miss it!_

"Come on let's go or else we are going to be late for the firework!" said Mikan dragging Natsume to the Town Central.

"There is more than enough time to reach there you know. You don't have to be that hurry" said Natsume who let Mikan drag him.

"But I want to get a good place to view the fireworks" said Mikan eagerly

Natsume smiled a little, it seems like his wish of Mikan staying close to him has came true. All he can say is that he likes this feeling of being this close to her again.

"_My wish came true! I wonder how about Ruka…"_ thought Natsume and added on _"his wish which is to ask Hotaru out on a date"_. As Natsume recalled yesterday night, reading Ruka's mouth movement and know about his wish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Fireworks-_

"_Ah! I almost forget about it. This is the chance to tell him or else… I might forget about it later! Come on Mikan you can do it!!" _Mikan took a peek at Natsume and feel her heart going faster and faster.

"Nee- Natsume…"

"Hum?" replied Natsume looking at the fireworks.

"I think I am in love with you"

Natsume looked at Mikan

"_Did I hear correctly? Did she said that she love me? Or am I just hearing things." _

"What did you said? It's too noisy here."

Natsume stranded his ears.

"I said I think I am in love with you!"

_It's true… I am not hearing things._

He felt a sense of happiness.

"Huh what did you say? I can't hear you, idiot" said Natsume who pretended even though he heard it loud and clear.

"I said I love you!" said Mikan who is getting impatient and louder, trying to get her message across to Natsume.

"I can't believe it! Can't you talk louder! Baka!"

"Are you deaf!? This is the FIFTH time I am going to said!! I love you!!"

"WHAT?"

This is the last straw for Mikan who shouted angrily at Natsume.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Everyone around them stopped viewing the fireworks, freeze and stared at Mikan.

Mikan saw Natsume smirked.

And finally came to her sense that Natsume tricked her! And that they are not alone…

The crowd: did you hear that, she just confessed to Natsume!

"Noooooo, not our Natsume!!!!" screamed the fan club girls

"Oh my gosh, what have I done! This is so embarrassing" thought a horrified Mikan who turned and is trying to get away from the crowd.

Just when she managed to get out of the crowd

She felt someone pulled her back.

"_Natsume!"_

"This is my first time seeing someone who confessed and the next thing is to get away" smirked Natsume

"Let go of me, Natsume! You purposely tricked me!!"

"Only baka like you will fall for my trick"

"Grrrr…. I hate you!!"

Natsume laughed and pulled Mikan closer (the crowd watches)

"Let go! Let go! People are watching!!"

"So what is your answer? Love me or hate me?"

"I hate–"

Natsume kissed Mikan.

Fan club girls screamed and fainted for most.

"Why did you do that in front of so many people!?" cried Mikan after breaking the kiss.

"Hum- I just want to let everyone knows"

"Natsume!!" shouted Mikan looking very embarrassed

-Started fighting again-

Hotaru eating her crab meat

"Finally they are an official idiot couple".

"Erm, Hotaru… would you like to go out with me on a date now?" asked the nervous Ruka who is holding his breathe.

Hotaru paused and looked at Ruka before replying him with an "Ok."

Ruka smiled and let out his breathe.

"So where do you wan-" asked Ruka but was cut off when Hotaru pushed a folded list to him.

"What is this…?" Ruka said. He opened up the list which is so long that it touches the ground.

"My shopping list. You are going to do it for me, I am going to go back and work on my new invention. Just send it to my laboratory after you are done with it. Bye." replied Hotaru who is already riding on her flying machine.

"HUH!? WAIT A MINUTE!!" shouted Ruka but he was too late. Hotaru was heading towards the dormitory.

Not wanting to give up, Ruka summon his friend Eagle and gave chase.

"COME BACK HERE HOTARU!!!"

"Ah- another idiot couple…" said Koko who was blackmailed by Hotaru to help her film Natsume and Mikan. "This is going to be hard… Just do your best, Ruka." said Koko who find them amusing.

-Meanwhile at the Hospital-

"_I am pretty lucky that I am in-charge of staying in the hospital with nice air-conditional instead of helping out at the festival. Iya- I wonder how should I pass my time…Dance? Read? Watch television?"_ thought Narumi on his way to the hospital.

As he entered the hospital, he saw lots of people and ALL of them are GIRLS.

"What is going on!? I thought there should be lesser people coming to the hospital with the Festival going on but... WHY IS THERE SO MANY UNCONCIOUS GIRLS BEING SEND HERE?" cried Narumi-sensei

And so it seems that poor Narumi ended up becoming the busiest teacher for the Festival while the rest of the teachers are pretty relaxed.

(Oh, just for your information these girls belong to the Natsume and Ruka fan club.)

"MORE PATIENTS INCOMING!!!" a nurse shouted.

"……HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!"" screeched poor Narumi who could not take it anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan stopped fighting.

"Did you hear someone screaming for help, Natsume?"

"Hum- you must be hearing things"

"I am not!!" said Mikan annoyed

"Come on let's go and grab some food to eat, I'm hungry already" said Natsume reaching out his hand and waited for Mikan to hold it.

Mikan smiled and grabbed Natsume's hand before both of them headed out to find something to eat.

**-The End-**

****

I finally completed it! I guess this is the fastest chapter I ever updated. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I am now working on a new story, hope it will be done asap.


End file.
